coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7779 (13th January 2012)
Plot When Owen takes some food to the fish in the pond with Anna, he notices a problem. The creosote can is in the water, and dead fish float to the top. In a rage, Owen immediately blames Kylie and David. He bursts in to No.8 and pins David up against a wall. Anna, Gail and Kylie try to get Owen to stop. Owen challenges Gail to go ahead and call the police and David can then tell them why he's killed the fish. Tina thinks that Kirsty's lying about being pregnant. Tommy is concerned too, that Tyrone will fall for Kirsty again. David and Kylie claim to have had nothing to do with the fish dying. Owen wants an apology and reimbursing, otherwise he's going to the police and the RSPCA tomorrow. Becky tells Steve that if he gives her another cheque they can call it quits. Steve refuses and says that Becky will have to fight him in court. Tyrone is relieved when Kirsty reappears at her empty bed in hospital. Kirsty is hopeful they can work things out. Tommy is taking care of Tina at home, happy to be close to her. Kirsty tells Tyrone that she can change. She was jealous but wouldn't be unfaithful. It's a lot for Tyrone to take in. Kirsty hands him the scan photo of their baby. Tyrone's overwhelmed. Becky turns up unannounced at Danny's house. He's pleased to see her. Becky's disconcerted by seeing a woman there with a little boy who calls out "Daddy!" to Danny. Becky quickly walks away. Danny catches up with Becky and tells her that the woman is his sister. He asks Becky back to meet his son, Billy. Tommy spots Tyrone in the hospital waiting area. Tyrone seems to have already made up his mind about getting back together with Kirsty. Tommy tells him to go for it. Becky plays with Billy. Danny hadn't told her about Billy, not wanting to scare her off. Danny shoots Becky an admiring look for her way with Billy. Sally calls Beth's bluff over Frank innuendos and manages to silence her for a change. Norris offers Sylvia the chance to back out of the music competition, but Sylvia's having none of it. Roy has deducted the cost of Sylvia's phone calls to Milton from her wages. Norris and Mary are thrilled that Sylvia won't be able to afford coaching over the phone any more. Anna and Owen explain to Faye about the pond, Owen still convinced David and Kylie are to blame. Faye goes upstairs with a knowing smile on her face. Tyrone and Kirsty return to No.9 and a disbelieving Tina. Tyrone tells Tina that he and Kirsty going to make a go of it. Kirsty tries apologising but is stunned when Tina tells her that she's reported her for harassment. Danny tells Becky that Billy's mum is dead. Becky explains that she can't have kids but loves them. Danny and Becky raucously sing "I get knocked down but I get up again", then laugh and kiss passionately. Tyrone tries to mediate between Tina and Kirsty, asking Tina to forget the harassment charge. Tina casts doubt on the baby being Tyrone's and calls him stupid and desperate to recapture his past. Kirsty makes to leave but Tyrone stops her, telling her that it's their family home now. Tina is incandescent and vows to leave. Tyrone wants her to wait at least a few days until she's stronger. Tina claims Tyrone is trapped but can't see it. Cast Regular cast *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Beth - Lisa George *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Karl Munro - John Michie Guest cast *Danny Stratton - Jeremy Sheffield *Nurse - Zoe Iqbal *Billy Stratton - Wade Sayers Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Ward and waiting area *Danny Stratton's house - Living room, kitchen, hallway and exterior *Foster's - Factory floor Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone is faced with a life-changing decision as Kirsty promises to mend her ways; and Becky turns up at Danny's unannounced to find another woman there with a little boy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,720,000 viewers (22nd place - figures for this episode were adversely affected by it being transmitted opposite the final ten minutes of a special forty-minute episode of EastEnders which featured the funeral of the popular character Pat Butcher). Category:2012 episodes